perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Skills
Magic is one of the supernatural forced present in Pure Virtual World. All living beings have a natural ability to access and use magic. Practice Pure Virtual World features seven primary types of magic: Blasting, Warding, Healing, Summoning, Illusion, Transformation, and Scrying. There are also seven elemental schools of magic—Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, and Force—as well as a subskill of each type of magic. While the different types of magic have many diverse effects, they all share certain commonalities. First, every spell has a power level, which is equal to the level of the Magic Skill used to cast it. Second, each spell costs an amount of Mana equal to ten times its power level. Third, in the case of spells which heal, block, or deal damage, the intensity of the effect is random and dictated by the spell's power level as shown by the table. All spells have a range of 300 feet. A spellcaster can choose to cast a spell at a lower level than their skill would allow in order to conserve Mana. Mana The Mana Skill grants a character their own Mana and is a prerequisite for all other Magic Skills. Every level of the Mana Skill grants a character a variable amount of Mana dependent on their rank, given in the following table. Regaining Mana Mana does not regenerate naturally. It can only be restored by drinking a potion or visiting a city's Mana Pool (or, for elves, by visiting an Elvenstone). Primary Magic Blasting The Blasting Skill allows a character to attack with spells. An attack spell has a power level equal to or lower than the caster's level in Blasting, and the spell does a variable amount of damage depending on its power level, as dictated by the table above. The spell's description and elemental damage type are decided by the player at the time of casting. A spell attack has a Hit Chance of 10% for each level the caster has in Blasting. Spell attacks cannot score critical hits. At five levels of Blasting, the Elemental Magic Skills and the Area Skill are available to unlock. Area The Area Skill allows a character to divide their levels in Blasting across a contiguous area of 30 cubic feet per level in the Area Skill. For example, with 10 levels in Area and 10 levels in Blasting, a character could cast a spell with damage equivalent to power level 10 and an area of 30 cubic feet, a spell with damage equivalent to power level 5 and an area of 60 cubic feet, a spell with damage equivalent to power level 3 and an area of 90 cubic feet, a spell with damage equivalent to power level 2 and an area of 150 cubic feet, or a spell with damage equivalent to power level 1 and an area of 300 cubic feet. For every foot between them and any edge of the Area attack, a target takes a penalty of -1% Evasion against the attack. A target's Parry Rating does not count against Area attacks. Warding The Warding Skill allows a character to block damage with spells. A ward has a power level equal to or lower than the caster's level in Warding, and the spell blocks a variable amount of damage depending on its power level, as dictated by the table above. A ward can affect a character or an object as the caster chooses, and can also be used to create a wall or seal a locked door. The description of a ward and any elemental affinities are chosen by the player at the time of casting. Once cast, a ward remains in place until it has absorbed its full total of damage. Multiple wards do not stack, with the most powerful instead replacing any weaker ones. At five levels of Warding, the Elemental Magic Skills and the Resistance Skill are available to unlock. Resistance The Resistance Skill makes a character resistant to magic. Every level of Resistance gives a character a 3% chance to take no damage from any hostile spell and a 3% chance to take only half damage. Resistance is calculated before any wards or other damage reduction. Healing The Healing Skill allows a character to magically restore HP, whether it be their own or that of another. A healing spell has a power level equal to or lower than the caster's level in Healing, and the spell heals a variable amount of damage depending on its power level, as dictated by the table above. At five levels of Healing, the Regeneration Skill is available to unlock. Regeneration The Regeneration Skill allows a character to passively regenerate their own HP. For every level of Regeneration, a character regains 1 HP per second. =